


Shut up and dance with me Hollstein edition

by Avengethytwistedfate



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengethytwistedfate/pseuds/Avengethytwistedfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is dragged to a exclusive party held by an unnamed sollicitator who seems to know her exact contact  information, as sketchy as this so called party sounds she decides to go. Who knew her dream woman just had to show up in a backless dress and a pair of worn down converse to steal her heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post for archive of our own! I hope you enjoy don't forget to look up the song!

4:30 PM on a friday night and here Laura was sitting in a lazy boy recliner binge watching Orange is the new black while sholving popcorn into her mouth with her left hand. This was what she resorted to when her friends were long gone doing whatever the hell one did on a weekend. They were probably sharing a bottle of Merlot while they rambled about nonsensical things and laughed like something associated with the hyenas from the lion King. She really needed to watch that movie again, children's movie be damned. 

While Laura was yet again contemplating watching the lion King for something like the millionth time, the ringing of her phone jolted her out of her thought induced daze. She promptly slid her phone across the screen putting the phone up to her ear, unnamed sollicitator. " Hello? Who is it?" Laura asked perplexity made blantally obvious by the tone of her voice. " Listen cupcake, your friends told me a bit about you, curly sue and ginger #1 if I recall correctly. They said how you need to liven up and get out of the house more so I'm here to provide them with the sweet satisfaction that would come with you coming to a party tonight. My party."

Was this some sort of prank? Surely that was what this had to be, a prank constructed by none other than a few of her closest friends. " are you joking? Who put you up to this? " Laura asked trying to sound as caustic as possible but it was futile as all it registered on the other end was a husky, endearing chuckle. " you're cute, cupcake and you don't threaten me in the slightest but seriously my offer is completely valid. Besides, who are you to refuse something so enticing as a party at the infamous Carmilla Karnstein's?" Now it was Laura's turn to try and stifle a few giggles at the response she received. " arrogant much? But fine, what time is it and what's your address?" She was informed the party started at 8 and of the so called Karnstein's residence. 

As the time moved closer to 8 her stomach became more and more unsettled it was a good 10 minute walk from her house so at 7:50 she head out thoughts void of anything questioning what the hell she was thinking going over to a complete stranger's house. 30 seconds into entering the estate and there was already a erotic looking couple acting as if it was their wedding night macking at each other's necks like wild vultures. Ever since Danny Lawrence broke the ambitious young woman's heart she became bitter at the mention of any lovesick couples fawning over each other, any couple but Lafontaine and J.P of course. Speak of the previously mentioned devils there they were talking about god knows what.

She decided to waltze right on over. " Hey L,  
I didn't know you knew Carmilla." Laura simply shook her head at Lafontaine's words. " I don't,I just received a call from her prior to this regarding a party and here I am!" Laf seemed to understand, she gave her that knowing look she always gave when she knew what she was talking about. " speak of the deviless, where Is she? " just as Laf uttered those words a figure appeared behind the the three of them. " Who's the creampuff that got here on private invitation? I've been dying to meet her. " the husky voice said dark eyes peering right at Laura, she was rendered completely speechless. Who was this angel in a backless dress and beat up sneakers? How could one look at her cause her mouth to become void of any moisture and become like the Sahara desert? 

She was able to get a word out though, two actually, " it's Laura." After she squeaked those words out she couldn't get out another before her arm was forcefully grabbed and she was dragged out onto the dance floor, after a long night of dancing with her dream girl she woke up the next morning to find a new contact in her phone, Carmilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's recap last night shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got more hits and kudos than I thought it would! Therefore, I have decided to continue this who knows what's in store for you guys.

Laura pondered her so called night, many a night that would make any mortal human sleep until well past noon and groan when they had to get their body out of bed. She wondered if it even occurred to her to give the gorgeous young now not stranger her name, of course she had to suggest it or maybe Carmilla did, her head was too fuzzy to tell.

Flashback to last night:

She was dragged onto the floor with the so called Carmilla only a few minutes after stepping inside the door, wincing slightly at the iron grip on her arm but smiling at the smirking brunette despite her almost obvious pain. " So why did you decide to drag me out here?" Carmilla paused a moment to consider her words, " you know how it goes cutie, you hear of someone you find interesting and you would just love to get to know and then you have them meet you somewhere and you hit it off, laughing, talking, all that jazz." But Carmilla didn't know her so how did she know who she was? " It's Laura and of course you would do that but there is one thing, why me?" A smirk was the initial response and then she spoke. " why not you?" 

Laura was shocked no, flabbergasted, in all her 23 years nobody had taken such a genuine or seemingly genuine effort to get to know her. Not even Danny seemed to be upfront and it took a lot of time to even get her to know her secrets, why should this have been any different? Why should this stranger not have any association to her before this night make her feel so wanted? " I'm going to grab some drinks before we dance. " Carmilla pursed her lips, " you sure you don't want me to go with you? " Laura shook her head, " no, I'm fine! Just great! I think I can manage on my own!" She said rambling away anxiously, a light dusting of blush making its way onto her face. " whatever you say, cutie." 

Laura was reeling out of there before she could stop herself making her way over to a cooler, the next thing she knew she had consumed 3 glasses of wine and was already, by definition, drunk. Carmilla was going to think she was such a light weight. 

She made her way over there giggling like a complete idiot, " sorry that took so long, I got distracted." Carmilla just stared at her with an incredulous look. " you're drunk, intoxicated aren't you?" Another giggle from Laura. " maaaybe." This was going to be a long night, Carmilla could already tell that much, however the lightweight drunkard didn't prove much a problem when they were dancing, just when she opened that adorable mouth of hers. Wait adorable? Oh hell no, she couldn't be contracting feelings, that would be completely inappropriate.

" Hey cupcake, you mind giving me your number? Your address? Maybe I could drive you home since you're in no condition to walk or drive at the moment." Laura grinned as she recited her address promptly giving Carmilla her number and being given Carmilla's, after she was driven home. 

Now:

It was well after noon by the time she got up as previously mentioned, rubbing her eyes and yawning, she almost hissed at the bright light streaming in through her window. She was undoubtfully hungover and she barely even drank, serves her right for trying to calm her nerves about her new brunette friend, speak of the deviless, here she was texting her first thing. 

Carmilla: hey, you up yet cutie?  
Laura: actually, I just got up, just now.  
Carmilla: I would peg you for an early bird who annoys the shit out of her neighbours, not a night owl.  
Laura: I usually am but someone had to drag me out to a party.  
Carmilla: guilty as charged sweetheart. Do you want to drop by? Hang out?

This was where she was royally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura Hollis does not need help, okay maybe she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for all you who have been keeping tabs on this work, as usual I hope you enjoy!

She processed the text staring at her phone dumbfounded for a second before casually saying she would go over after she took a shower. She needed to get the feeling of filth from her that lingered every time she decided to have more than one drink at a time. Of course her thoughts went back to dark, almost black eyes, dark hair cascading down the woman's back in loose curls, full, red painted lips and smooth skin, almost like porcelain. Now was not the time to be thinking gay ass thoughts about her little crush, if she could even call it that.

Once she got into the scalding hot liquid of her shower, seriously was she born from the depths of hell? She let the water run down her body, cleansing herself and rejuvenating herself to no bound. Her mind was freed from the fog that was often associated with a hangover, she wanted to stay there forever just basking in the glory that is hot water. After her shower she proceeded to dry her hair and put a towel over her petite frame as she went to look for something appropriate to wear. But why was she putting so much thought into this? It was only a casual meeting if anything and she shouldn't have been feeling so much evalation, she however most certainly was.

Once she got to Carmilla's house she knocked exactly 3 times at the door to make sure she knew she was there, if she hadn't heard the first 2 times. " Relax cupcake, I'm coming. " Such melodic things have never been heard by the likes of Laura, oh no the feelings she had been trying to prevent have come back, could there honestly be no escape for her? Could she be forced to give in to such temptations and desires? All this thinking sure was making her brain hurt, almost like another mind had been crammed into her skull. Carmilla then opened the door looking as radiant as she did last night, however this time she was wearing leather pants and some unknown punk rock T shirt. " I'm surprised you showed up, I was beginning to think you drowned in that shower. " a smirk grazed Carmilla's lips oh god, not that look. " No, I just enjoy my showers when I'm hung over but you get how it is." Laura said trying to will away her blush. " you're cute, guess that's why I call you cutie."

Was Carmilla trying to commence the demise of Laura Hollis? Or was she just messing with her for kicks or something like that? " anyways, come on in, I don't bite. Hard." Carmilla said chuckling leaving Laura with no choice but to follow her inside the house, this woman was going to drive her mad. " So what do you do for a living?"she asked pulling at her shirt collar averting her eyes from Carmilla's. " Oh, that I'm afraid is classified let's just say mother dearest has a way with people. " for some reason that caused a shiver to go up her spine, maybe this wasn't the best idea. " what about you? Surely you have to have a job." Laura nodded her head. " Yup! I work at a bookstore, it's actually not too far from here." Carmilla seemed to know what she was talking about and gave a actual genuine smile. " yeah, I think I've been there before, I love to read, it has to be one of my favourite past times. Especially the romance novels, don't make fun of me."

After a while of making small talk Laura realized she didn't want to leave, however she didn't want to grow dependent on her, she probably has a girlfriend. " oh, do you have a girlfriend?" Wow way to be subtle Hollis. " Wow getting straight to the point aren't we sweetheart? But no, haven't had one in a while but I love to tease them, especially blonde ones with honey brown eyes and fair skin." Oh she was so onto her. " shut up! I wasn't implying anything, I don't even know you." Carmilla just laughed. " that bunched up face you make when you get annoyed is adorable but relax, I was just kidding around. But what if I wasn't hm? Would you like that?" Laura needed to find a way to shut this woman up. " you're just fucking incredible." Laura said under her breath, Carmilla only smirked.

After a torturous amount of time, Laura went home, she was tired of being relentlessly teased all day and she did not feel up to more playful remarks from widely inappropriate topics, yet she was intrigued enough to let her continue hanging around her. And then she got a call from Laf. " Hey Frosh, how did your date with Carmilla go?" She did not need this. " it wasn't a date, just a hangout like what you and Perry do." This wasn't going to work was it? " No, you totally have the hots for her, it's obvious by the way you looked at her but I can help you." Nope. " I don't need help, I got this, I'm perfectly capable of ensnaring someone of the female species." Was Laf snickering. " I'm sorry Hollis but the last time you tried that you fell face first into a fountain trying to be smooth." Laura was totally smooth. Yup.

A boring amount of time being pep talked and egged on and she made an excuse as to why she couldn't talk to them and just about face palmed herself onto the bed. " worst.crush. ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Give me some suggestions or any other feedback you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism appreciated! Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
